trleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Yi Jing
Master Yi Jing is the current Master of the Shenlong Monastery and the gym leader of the Tatsu Pokemon League fighting type badge. Early Life Yi Jing was a student at the Shenlong Monastery since he was a young boy. He excelled at his lessons and quickly caught the attention of his elders. Yi Jing has a natural connection with fighting type Pokemon that allows him to battle more efficiently with them than other trainers. As he once said, “I can sense what they are thinking and how they want to react. I build of that and plan a step ahead all the time.” This natural connection and intuition gave him and advantage over his peers and when he was of the right age he entered the personally tutelage of Master Quon Kadena. Under his Master’s teachings Jing’s natural ability became refined and sharpened. When Master Kadena had passed on Jing was quickly nominated to replace him by several members of the temple. Despite being so young Jing accepted and led the Shenlong Monastery into what it is today. Recent History Since becoming Master of the monastery, Master Jing has made several changes to the way the monastery used to be run. The largest of which is his decision to open the monastery grounds to the public and join as part of the Tatsu Pokemon League. This required that the grounds be not only altered to accommodate tourists who are not used to minimal levels of comfort, but also that the grounds be greatly increased in size to accommodate large groups of people. Smaller changes Master Jing has made include abolishing the fee required to bathe in the underground lake, which he also opened to the public. He also created a position within the temple where a monk is designated to closely interact with the public to ensure the new grounds are running smoothly. Personality He is very well humoured and will talk with trainers if they start a conversation with him. If he is busy or is needed else where he politely declines and moves on his way. He never rushes and always leaves himself enough time to get to where he needs to be without being late. Being so experienced he has seen how corruption and greed can degrade a person or institution. As such he has very clear ideas about right and wrong and will actively challenge any student, trainer, or group that he sees as violating these ideas. He disagrees with people/companies who use tactics for massive money gain as well as anyone who has the means to help to less fortunate and doesn’t. He also will challenge anyone he sees as mishandling or abusing Pokemon. Behaviours and Habits As a fountain of knowledge and the Master of Shenlong, Jing can’t help dispensing life lessons where he sees the opportunity. These one-liner pieces of wisdom can tend to annoy people who stay at Shenlong extendedly and/or have a lot of interaction with Jing. Appearance Jing is an older man (though no one knows exactly how old) who ritually shaves his head and grows a beard as all monks are required to do. He is proud of his beard which is small, silver, and pointed. In his old age he needs glasses to see and wears a pair of extremely round, lenses with thin gold rims. His glasses and beard contrast the Shenlong karate style tunic which is completely black, save for the red around the collar, wrist cuffs, and ankles. Pokemon * Poliwrath is the Pokémon that Yi Jing most often leads with. Its fighting technique is calculated to make opponents dizzy. * Machamp is a very large Pokémon for its species; Yi Jing's is several feet taller than most regular Machamp. Despite its fearsome looks, it is perhaps the friendliest of Yi Jing's Pokémon and often allows small children or Pokémon to hang off his arms. * Mienshao is a somewhat old Pokémon with poor eyesight, similar to the old master himself. However, she is still able to battle elegantly owing to Yi Jing's excellent training. * Toxicroak knows a number of pressure points and often strikes these in battle with its poison fingers to disarm opponents. * Arcanine is a very old friend of Yi Jing's, and his wild card. It's no wonder that he's on Yi Jing's team, since his species is one of the Sacred Pokémon of Tatsu. He is known for his speed, endurance and use of Close Combat. Tems of Use As a Gym Leader and an NPC character, he can be used freely; however, it is important to closely follow his character profile, unless of course it's something that's meant to be silly and out of character. Category:NPC characters Category:Gym leaders